Tails' Redemption: Retribution
by Tailstheassassin25
Summary: One year after the Ascension incident, Tails and Fiona, under the eye of Eggman, live in a chaos filled world. Two organizations emerge from the ashes, and a new evil rears its ugly head. Will the tyrant king survive in his paradise? Who lives? Who dies? Who is this 'Maverick? Mature content inside.
1. World Divided

**Aloha, everybody! This is small preview of what I've worked on so far; just don't expect an update anytime soon though.**

* * *

**Chapter one: World Divided**

_One year later…_

High up on a building, rain and lightning crashes on the ground. Fifty feet or so up, a figure climbs on the side, reaching the roof despite the near blind weather. The figure moves over to the other end of the building, reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out binoculars and looks through them. Stupid it would be to look normally; these binoculars were modified for night vision and thermal vision. The figure swapped between the two visions until her found what he was looking for.

A Chaos Emerald.

The figure put the binoculars away as he saw two problems.

Sonic wanted the Chaos Emerald, but he wanted it more.

The figure approached the edge of the building as he jumped and spread his arms out as he deployed the wingsuit and flew, tuck and rolling as he crashed into the window. The red alert sounded as the lights flicked on immediately, revealing a two tailed fox. The figure detached the wingsuit parts and flipped the hood as Tails' face was shown. The past year has taken its toll on his face as he got few new scars.

Guards were dispatched as they entered the large room; they weren't going to take their chances as they opened fire at Tails. The fox ducked behind a table as he pulled Judgment out of its holster as he shot at the roof, making pieces of the next floor fall on them, and taking a few lights out in the process. Tails ducked into the shadows as the guards started to search for him, an added bonus is that he's outfit had dark colors so he easily blended in.

Tails easily sneaked past them as he entered the next room, only to be greeted with an sentry turret at the other end of the hallway as it opened fire. Tails jumped up as he held his feet and hands on both sides of the narrow hallway and moved forward, eventually getting behind the sentry as he disabled it. Tails pulled a small gadget with Eggman's trademark on as he planted it on the sentry, sending a signal for a Collector to pick it up. Tails went back over to the door he went through and broke the handle off, breaking the lock so it wouldn't open and continued down the hallway.

Tails entered a large room that had large amounts of propaganda inside, with the initials 'TEA' on a red and white flag in gold lettering. Shortly after martial law was declared, TEA was formed by extremists that believed that Tails was responsible for the death of Ascension and setting Fiona free. Tails simply pulled out a lighter as he set the flag on fire, along with the rest of the propaganda as it went up quickly.

**_"How do they find people to make this stuff anyway?" _**Maxis asked.

_"Beats me." _Tails answered.

Tails looked around in the room to see if there was anything useful, there wasn't much besides journals, scripts and other written papers. He couldn't take it with him, so he pulled out the same gadget and placed it on the table, turning it on as another Collector will come to collect it later.

**_"You should ask Eggman for more Collector Flares." _** Maxis commented.

Tails ignored the comment as he moved on to the next room as he moved onto another hallway, but this was hallway had carpeting, and furniture.

And not to mention the patrol bots, Tails hated them.

The patrol bots were a refurbished SWATbot, in a sense. Instead of their standard lasergun, they had a minigun attached. Their red visors were replaced with blue visors with built in sensors, making it difficult to stay hidden from them. Luckily, Tails' outfit with layered with anti-sensor technology, thanks to a few strokes of luck. The kitsune hid behind bookshelf as he took out Darkfury out of its sheath. Despite a patrol bot and its upgrades, it still had its weak spot in its stomach.

Tails send one swipe as it cut the patrol bot in half as its core was cut in the second stroke, destroying it so it wouldn't send a signal for help. Tails went down the hallway as he ran down into another patrol bot.

"HALT!" the bot ordered.

A sniper shot rang out as it smacked the robot in the head, destroying it. Tails looked through the window to see two clicks of light in the distance, saying 'you're welcome". Tails pulled out his clicker and hit it once, only to put it in his pocket and continued down the hallway, entering another and hopefully the last room.

A green Chaos Emerald setting on a stand inside of a glass case, Tails looked around as he saw no cameras, or anything protecting the Chaos Emerald.

**_"There's no way it's that easy." _**Maxis commented, **_"There has to be a catch."_**

Tails nodded as he took out the binoculars as he clicked the thermal on and looked around, to his surprise that there was nothing in the room protecting the Chaos Emerald, how could they not protect it? Tails, sighing a little, went forward as he broke the glass and took the emerald. Only for the inevitable to happen.

A black robot crashed down in front of him as he jumped back. The robot turned invisible as it disappeared from view, Tails had a feeling that this would get frustrating really quick. The black robot in particular were referred to as a 'stealth bot', they were a product of yesterday, created by TEA to stalk their victims without giving themselves away. To make it worse, they couldn't be picked up on thermal gadgets, making them difficult to fight fairly. This was Tails' second encounter with a stealth bot; the first time is when he was caught off-guard.

Tails pocketed the emerald as he ran back the way he came, being chased by the stealth bot as it jumped off the walls and ceiling, trying to keep up with the fox. Tails hopped over the sentry as he shot the door with Judgment, knocking it off its hinges and smashing into a guard as he kept running. Tails pulled out his last Flare as he turned it on and set it to high priority as he jumped out of the window.

A Collector flew by as it grabbed Tails and flew off, making the stealth bot fall as it plummeted to its death. The fox flipped his hood on as he saw two other Collectors fly by, one carrying the sentry and the other one carrying the books and written papers as they were carried off.

* * *

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_With various themes and music…_**

**_Tails' Redemption: Retribution_**

* * *

The Collector landed in Eggman's refurbished lab as Tails landed on his feet, stretching as he got his Flares back from his Collectors and flipped his hood off as he walked from the bay and into the lab. Eggman, as usual, was looking for the computers that he usually looked over. Tails pulled the Chaos Emerald out of his pocket and set it in front of him, automatically getting his attention.

"So it wasn't a ruse?" Eggman asked, picking the emerald up.

"Surprisingly." Tails answered, "I think you know where it goes.

Eggman nodded as he put it away in a protective case, similar to one that Tails made back on Earth.

"So how are those new specs coming along?" Tails asked.

"Slowly," Eggman answered, "tracking a stealth bot isn't easy, but I did work on that tracker. Though it's still a beta version."

Tails took his black layered hoodie off, revealing his undershirt as he handed it to Eggman to install the new hardware. A few seconds later, the fox got it back as he put it on. Tails went to the simulation room that was recently installed. Fiona was already in the simulation room, the colors of her outfit were different as they were gold and white, like her old outfit that she used to wear.

_"Flip the hood." _Eggman ordered, talking through the speaker.

Both Tails and Fiona nodded as they flipped their hoods, black visors came down from their hoods as they covered their faces completely. From their perspective, a radar was in the bottom right of the visor; a meter was in the top left, along with a custom emblem. Tails' was his two tail trademark; Fiona's was a broken heart.

"Oh that's just wrong." Fiona commented, looking at her emblem.

_"You can change it later." _Eggman assured.

"What are the bars for?" Tails asked, "They don't look like they monitor vitals."

_"They don't." _Eggman confirmed, _"They're for monitoring your Dark Energy. As you can see, the bars are full at the moment. Now, for the holograms."_

Holograms appeared in the simulation room, Tails' and Fiona's visors marked them in a white square.

_"As you can see," _Eggman continued, _"the holograms in front of you are marked in a white square for neutral. Red indicates enemy, and blue means ally."_

Tails and Fiona flipped their hoods off as the visors went off, both leaving the room at the same time.

"I plan to make them more compact." Eggman assured, "but they will have to settle for now."

Tails went over to their room as he hopped on the computer to check his mail, a username, password and a few captcha fails later, he managed to check his account as he had several new messages, most of it spam and threats from TEA. Tails moved the cursor over a particular message that said 'For the Queen' and clicked on it:

_"Dear Miles "Tails" Prower." _The message began, _"you have no reason to believe this, but I'm going to give it to you straight. Our organization, TIA, has recently picked up an encrypted message. Though we couldn't make out most of the message, we heard the words: "Queen, Sally Acorn and Train" repeat. We believe that Queen Sally Acorn was captured by TEA and will be transported by train to a new, secluded area. We beg you to please heed our warning."_

Tails' eyes widened after reading over the message a few times, he pulled out the keyboard again as he typed up a simple message.

_"Tell me what I need to know." _Tails replied.

* * *

**Well, that's a fun way to start off a preview, now isn't it? I will be building off of this In the future. But, like I said. Don't expect an update a week from now. But now for the chapter question:**

What do you think of what you've read so far?


	2. Derailment

**Hello there! I lied a little bit, this is the final chapter I'll push out for now.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Derailment**

Darkness in a box, it's all there ever was. Sally sat down in one of the cable cars as it went along. The air was foul, and smelled like dried blood, the wood splintered and everything else was the definition of hell itself. Light would creek in from the small holes, revealing her form as her dress was torn, her crown rusted, and her fur paled. She's been in her for who knows how long, she never got any food or water. Her hands were chained up to rusty chains on the walls; it almost looked like a dungeon, just worse.

She could hear muffled shouting outside of the cable car door, from what it sounded like a heated argument turned into a game of life and death as shots were fired, the sound of a katana swished through the air as someone was cut down. Banging noises were heard from the other side of the door as Sally was scared and hid in a corner, hoping that whatever was making the noise would finally go away.

The door open as her vision was blinded, she had to squint for a little bit before she made out two figures, one with two tails and the other with one. She thought she was going over the edge until the figure with two tails walked up and cut the chains off. Her vision was finally coming clear as she saw Tails, with more scars than normal, but still, it was him!

Sally finally passed out as she fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_Tails' Redemption: Retribution_**

* * *

_Five minutes earlier…_

Both Tails and Fiona stood on top of a cliff, overlooking the train tracks as they saw a black train approach from the west.

"That's our train right there." Tails declared.

"Well, how do we stop it?" Fiona asked, "I can't exactly shoot at the engine."

"With rocks." Tails answered, "The ones that are nearby are loose, we can clog up the trains path, making it stop."

"Better than my idea." Fiona agreed.

Tails and Fiona went over to the large, loose rocks on the cliff and started to push them, making them fall off as the largest one hit the front of the train, making it stop in its tracks.

**_"Bullseye." _**Maxis commented.

Tails smiled to himself for a little bit before getting back to the task at hand.

"You think she's in the back?" Fiona asked.

"No telling." Tails admitted, "We'll just have to search them all."

"So, you get left?" Fiona asked, getting her PG0 ready.

"You bet." Tails agreed.

Tails jumped off the cliff as he spreads his legs and arms out, activating his wingsuit as he glided down. Fiona did the same as she landed on the other side of the train. A TEA member popped out one of the cars as it opened fire, only to be tore down by a few bullets by her P90 that she called 'Peacekeeper'. She got onto the train as she searched the cable car that the TEA member came out of and looked around.

There wasn't much in here, besides blueprints on a table. Fiona took a flare out of one her pockets and set it low priority, throwing it onto the table as she continued forward, keeping Peacekeeper at the ready.

* * *

Tails wiped the blood from Darkfury as he continued down his side of the train as he came up to another cable car. Tails took Judgment out as he peeked inside, only to have nothing in it. He continued forward until a TEA member busted out of the next cable car with a chainsaw in hands. Tails saw differences between that one and a normal one as the one the TEA member in front of him had a chainsaw that was infected by Dark Matter.

Tails pulled out Judgment as he shot once, blowing him off the train. He wasn't going to take a risk with a psychopath, the chainsaw that he carried dissipated into black dust as its wielder was no longer living. Tails checked out the cable car as he found Dark Matter growing inside of it. A combat knife was stabbed into a pile of Dark Matter as it was infected, leaving a red streak pattern on its blade and handle. Tails pulled it out of the Dark Matter as he examined it.

_"It's a nice knife, but it's not my style." _Tails thought.

Tails left the cable car as he threw it over to Fiona's side of the train, and continued forward.

* * *

Fiona continued forward as she kept checking cable cars, making sure they were picked clean of everything before continuing. She came up to two TEA members; both had their laser dots on her as they were quick to arms. A knife came from the sky as it hit the member on the left, sticking into his head as he fell over, dead.

His partner was shocked as he backed away from Fiona, scared to see what would hit him from the sky. Fiona came up as he pulled the knife out of the dead TEA member and examined it, pocketing it for herself as she threw it at the other TEA member, sticking it in his back as he fell over, screaming in pain. The fox pulled it out of his backside as she stabbed down in his neck, killing him. She wiped the blade clean of blood as she put it away in a protective sheath, fitting it perfectly.

She snapped back to reality as she continued forward, reaching the back of the train as she found Tails slicing the last of the TEA members up with Darkfury.

"For a prisoner escort, there's not that many guards." Fiona noted.

"They probably thought they wouldn't need it." Tails replied.

Tails opened up the door to the last cable car as both foxes saw a figure, barely illuminated by the light.

They've finally found her.

Tails slowly walked as he saw Sally Acorn, passed out from the lack of food and water. He got her binds off as he carried her out and set her out in the sun. Fiona bent over and picked her crown off the ground.

"Well, so much for preservation." Fiona sighed, putting the crown down.

"I'm going to Mobotropolis." Tails replied.

"Are you crazy?" Fiona asked, "What would you possibly find in that hellish place?"

"Answers." Tails answered, "And maybe why Sonic wanted her."

"Well… I can't argue with that." Fiona admitted.

Tails kissed her cheek as he went up to the front to the train and dislodged the train of falling rocks. He got into the cockpit of the train and hit the emergency release, making the train roll again as it started moving east to Mobotropolis. Tails went out of the cockpit as she saw two Collectors, one for blueprints and the other for Fiona and Sally as they left for Eggmans lab.

The city was in sight as Tails climbed onto the roof.

**_"What do you expect to find when we get there?" _**Maxis asked.

_"I have a favor I need to call in."_ Tails answered.

**_"Let me guess, the batgirl?" _**Maxis asked.

_"You know all too well." Tails answered._

* * *

**And there you have it, chapter two down. Like I said earlier, don't expect an update for this anytime soon, since I have other stuff to work on. Like Mending Fires, but anyway, for our chapter question.**

**Everyone knows about and Amnesia right? Well, what if the two merged into the ultimate horror game? Would you play it, or would you throw your computer out the window?**


	3. Nightmares

**Break times over, back to the show!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Nightmares**

The train began to reach Mobotropolis, or what was left of it. Dark clouds hung in the sky, blocking out the sun, any plant life there was in the city was now dead, decaying heaps of waste. Though these things weren't the issue, the biggest issue there was the dreaded acid rain; it was capable of burning through the toughest of metals and materials. As far as Tails knew, no acid rain would be coming down; at least, he hoped so.

Tails shifted the train gears into full speed, making them go even faster as their speed threatened to come off the rails and slam into anything that got in its way. The fox broke the gear and brake levers as he bailed close to the train station, landing on his feet as he saw the train slam straight into the station, causing panic and making it come down a bit.

Tails flipped his hood and tied his tails together as he walked through the confusion and out onto the cracked city streets, quickly stashing his nearby gear in a trash can. He looked at a map that he swiped as he looked at it, he was in the Common area, and where he needed to be is in the High Quarter. Stashing the map in one of his pockets, he planted a tracker on his garbage can and headed off.

Tails rounded another corner of Mobotropolis as was caught in a line of people, all wanting to reach the High Quarter. The fox quickly stepped out of line as he observed what was going on from a distance.

**_"No use going in the front way." _**Maxis commented, **_"Unless you can swipe a Visa."_**

_"I'm not that talented." _Tails replied.

Sweepers patrolled the area, looking to bust anyone that was openly defying the rules of life. These 'Sweepers' were commissioned shortly after the royal guard was disassembled; they carry custom designed AA-12 automatic shotguns, capable of mowing a crowd of people down in an instant. Luckily, Tails wasn't desperate to get one, so he was in the clear.

Tails trekked down an alley that was near the checkpoint and poked around in it, looking behind a corner to see two Sweepers, one was a Mobian squirrel, and the other looked like his superior. The superior officer in question wore a face mask at the rank of Captain, to prevent ones face from being seen, and the uniform was much different from the lower ranking officers.

**_"what is the status of 'Obsidian'?" _**The superior asked.

The lower rank immediately snapped to attention, his mortal figure shaking in the presence of the superior officer.

"It-it should be ready tonight." The lower ranking officer answered.

**_"The king doesn't like to be kept waiting." _**The superior answered, **_"If your team isn't done, you'll be gutted like pigs."_**

The Captain left, leaving the lower rank in utter emotional turmoil as he quickly ran through a door, leaving his shotgun behind. Tails went down the alley as his curiosity peaked.

_"Sounds like this 'Obsidian' isn't good for us." _Tails commented.

**_"I find it hard to disagree." _**Maxis agreed, **_"But we can't do anything until we find the batgirl."_**

Tails nodded in agreement as he grabbed the shotgun and clambered over a wall, reaching the High Quarter. The fox stashed the shotgun behind a trash can, placing a tracker on it as well as he flipped his hood off and looked around. The High Quarter was much better than the Common area, but it was only a slight upgrade, roads were still cracked, some plant life was decayed, and the area was still under danger from acid rain.

The fox went to a ruined skyscraper as he entered the elevator, hitting a button for the top floor as it went up. Thirty-five or so floors later, he stepped out as he went to a door that had the numbers '415' on it. Tails hesitated a little before knocking on the door, as the memories from a previous era came to him.

* * *

_Flashback, two years ago…_

Tails stood in of the large glass windows that Rouge had in her large penthouse, looking over all of Mobotropolis. She had taken the liberty to throw a small party for Amy, Cream, Knuckles, himself, the Chaotix and Sonic, who didn't show up because of 'kingly affairs'. Tails kept to himself during the party, seeing as he was still in a dark place. Vector had given Tails his pair of headphones earlier in the day, so he could drown out the noises that the party gave out. Rouge, of course, tried to help his condition as well, offering him champagne at different times during the day; he had a bottle of it sitting on a stool next to him as he stood by the window, looking out.

Unfortunately, the music had to end at the worst time for Amy.

"I'm just saying." Amy spoke, "Tails just need to move on, she wasn't that good anyway."

Tails tensed up slightly, as if he was about to go all out on an unlucky bastard.

"And how would you know that exactly?" Tails asked, not looking away from his window.

Everybody snapped their attention to Amy and Tails.

"Well, living in the past isn't doing you any-."Amy began to reply.

"I already know the past isn't doing me any good." Tails reminded, "I personally don't see how you can get off about it."

"Well excuse me for speaking the truth!" Amy argued, "Why can't you move on like everyone else?"

"Because you don't know what it feels to have something." Tails answered, "And you never will, your hammer makes a good replacement for the cock you wish you were getting."

Amy literally snapped as she pulled her hammer out and walked over, threatening to smash him into the ground like a nail.

"Care to repeat that?!" Amy demanded.

"I said that your hammer is a good cock for you to suck!" Tails answered.

"Well at least I'm not crying over a plant bitch!" Amy shouted.

Tails' fragile mentality snapped as he picked up the bottle of champagne and smashed it across Amy's face, making the liquid and glass go everywhere. Knuckles and Vector had to pull Tails off and drag him out of the penthouse all together.

"Let that serve as a warning to you!" Tails shouted, "Because the next time I hear it, I'm going to shove your hammer so far down your throat that you **CHOKE ON IT!"**

Needless to say, they've stopped speaking to each other after that day.

* * *

_End flashback…_

The door opened as Tails was quickly pulled in, followed by a quick slam and lock at the door. Tails turned around to see Rouge, whose appearance has changed a lot over the years. Her hair was longer, and her skin was a less tan than normal. Other than that, she was still the same.

"You know how to make an entrance." Rouge commented.

"It was either the train, or the sewers." Tails replied.

"So, what brings you to my slice of hell?" Rouge asked, taking a seat.

Tails took the seat opposite of her.

"I was hoping you had information about 'Obsidian'." Tails answered.

"What makes you think I know anything about it?" Rouge asked.

"Well, you do more than shake hands." Tails answered, "Surely you 'met' a few people that were on the project."

"I wouldn't say 'few'." Rouge replied, "But you caught me."

Rouge pulled her legs up to her body as she began.

"From what I know," Rouge began, "Is that they've been messing with genetics, DNA, anything to do with biology. And they've messing with those… dark crystal things."

"Dark Matter." Tails reminded.

"Yeah yeah." Rouge scoffed, "From what I know, it's almost finished."

"Then it sounds like I don't have that much time." Tails replied, "You don't have to be here, you could be doing what TIA is doing and oppose the king and TEA."

"It sounds tempting." Rouge admitted, "But I've worked so hard to get where I am, I just don't to mess it up."

Tails nodded as he pulled out a receiver out of one of his pockets and handed it to Rouge.

"In case if you change your mind." Tails replied.

* * *

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music…_**

**_THIS chapter inspired by the nightmares of Sonic .exe_**

**_Tails' Redemption: Retribution_**

* * *

_A couple of minutes later…_

Tails was back in the Common area, with Judgment and Darkfury on him. He was sitting on the roof of a building across from where Obsidian was taking place. He looked over every window the complex, looking for an easy way without drawing too much attention. Despite the building having a similar outlook as Ascension's headquarters, it was more beefed, getting in wouldn't be easy.

**_"Isn't this dandy." _**Maxis commented, **_"You'll have to fight your way in."_**

Tails looked down in the alleyway as he saw a fox step out for a cigarette, from the looks of it, a researcher.

_"And that's where you're wrong." _Tails replied.

Tails jumped down as he landed on the fox, destroying his spine as the impact killed him. The kitsune quickly went to work as he grabbed his labcoat and ID badge, threw him in a nearby garbage can and walked in. Tails slung Darkfury over his shoulder as it was easily concealed.

**_"Oh come on, this stuff only works in the movies." _**Maxis complained.

_"It's better than fighting Sweepers." _Tails reasoned.

Tails made his way over to the elevator as he stepped in and hit a button, making the elevator go down. The power was instantly cut off as the elevator stopped in its track.

**_"Grand." _**Maxis commented.

The intercom in the elevator clicked on.

**_"Did you honestly think you could hide?" _**The voice asked.

Tails easily recognized the voice from earlier as it was the Captains.

"I try." Tails admitted.

**_"I'll make sure that this place becomes your worst nightmare."_** The Captain vowed, **_"I'll make you regret the day you defied your king, and my lover."_**

**_"Wait, lover?" _**Maxis questioned.

"I don't care who you are, what I've done or what you'll do." Tails replied, "Only the better person will win."

**_"I'm looking forward to it." _**The Captain answered.

The power to elevator cut back on as it went down again, Tails quickly discarded his disguise as the elevator hit the floor and walked out.

**_"I think there's something wrong with this scenario." _**Maxis spoke, **_"that guy just said 'lover', did Sonic jump boats or something?"_**

**__**_"I'd rather not think about it." _Tails admitted.

Tails walked forward as he came to a pod in the middle of the room cooled with seemed nitrogen. The kitsune rubbed the condensation on the pod as he saw something he would never see.

Another Sonic.

Tails immediately backed away from the pod, only to come back to it and looked inside.

**_"This… this is lame!" _**Maxis exclaimed, **_"why go through the trouble of making a clone when it had nothing to do with Dark Matter?!"_**

The eyes on the cloned Sonic shot open, showing that they're red and black. Tails stepped back from the pod as its door was knocked off as the dark figure climbed out. He carried himself with a mixture of drunk and insanity mixed together, tilting his head and having an evil smile on his face as he showed off his yellow teeth.

"You just want to be ugly don't you?" Tails asked.

The cloned Sonic let out a low growl of displeasure.

"I'm just speaking the truth." Tails continued, "The most they could've done is made your teeth white."

The cloned Sonic curled up into a ball and spin dashed, easily missing as he wrecked into the wall behind Tails.

"And you can't even hit a standing target." Tails continued, insulting him, "Jesus, what gene pool did they make you from?"

The cloned Sonic finally snapped as it rushed Tails, only to have a blade through his stomach as he impaled himself on Darkfury. The fox pushed him off as he fell to the ground with a thud.

**_"Well, that was lame." _**Maxis commented.

**_(WARNING: The next part will contain imagery of death, gore, mutilation and other things.)_**

**_(Now playing 'Damned' by Kevin Sherwood)_**

The lights in the room were cut off, only to be cut on later as the ground and walls were covered in spots of blood. The room was decayed as parts of the floor were missing, with bodies of other people on the ground.

**_"holy shit." _**Maxis spoke,** _"what the hell happened? The lights were only off for a second!"_**

Tails looked around as corpses of dead people hung from the ceiling on hooks. All of them a different Mobianality, no words could explain what he saw, and he didn't want to explain it. Tails felt like throwing up as he had to get out of that room, he took the elevator back up to the first floor as he took the door he came in out.

The outside was no better than the outside, more bodies littered the alleyway, along with more blood and gore. Tails couldn't hold it down anymore as he threw up, he coughed a little when he finished, trying to straighten himself out again. He wasn't used to seeing all of this death and gore, given that he's killed people, what he's seeing is worse than any murder he's committed.

Tails walked down the alleyway, being careful to not step on any of the bodies that littered the narrow passage, finally stopping when he sees a familiar face. It was Sally, dead as she was sitting down, leaned against a wall. Tails carefully walked over as he inspected the dead figure some more. the only thing he could see from a distance is that her eyes were shut. As he got closer, he crouched down on his knees as he inspected her some more. her form was naked as spots of dried cum nestled on her fur, her vaginal lips were red as dried blood was on them, making him want to puke even more.

_"dear God." _Tails thought, _"it looks like someone raped here until her heart gave out."_

**_"Or something." _**Maxis corrected.

Sally's eyes shot open as they were the same red and black eyes as the cloned Sonic had, grabbing onto Tails' neck as he was in a stranglehold.

**_"Would you like to defile me some more?" _**Sally asked.

Tails managed to pushed her away as he landed on a dead body, pulling out Judgment as he shot once, blowing her back as the impact against the wall she leaned on killed her.

_"what the hell is going ON?!" _Tails demanded, shouting in his mind.

**_"Would you calm down?" _**Maxis replied, **_"We don't know anything!"_**

Tails had no choice to calm himself down as he picked himself off the ground and brushed himself off. He moved to the streets as it seemed to only be worse. More bodies littered the ground, and much more blood was on the ground as well.

**_"Is this even real?" _**Maxis asked.

Tails didn't have the answer to the question, he could only look around at the dead bodies that littered the ground. In the distance, he could see someone limping.

"Hey!" Tails shouted.

Tails ran up to the limping figure and turned him around, only to be greeted with the same black and red eyes, along with a demented smile.

**_"YOU CAN'T RUN." _**The figure screeched.

Tails quickly took Darkfury out of its sheath and cut the figure down in one stroke. His heart was jumping out of his chest, his body was shaking entirely as he sat down on the remains of a car. He tried to recollect himself the best he could.

_"Th-this can't be real." _Tails thought, _"There's no way this can be real."_

**_"well, pinch yourself." _**Maxis replied.

Tails did so, only to realize that this was reality. He could see dead bodies rise up as they shared the same demented smiles, and the same eyes as they limped their way towards Tails. He pulled out Darkfury as he cut them down as they came, one by one, two by two. The numbers began to spiral out of control. They grabbed him as they took Darkfury and Judgment from him, holding his arms out as he tried to fight against it.

The opening in front of him opened up as he saw the same cloned Sonic. with that demented smile on his face as he walked forward and grabbed him by the throat, making every second a struggle for air.

**_"I AM GOD." _**Sonic spoke.

Tails became unhinged as he broke free as he slammed his fist into Sonic's face, making him loosen his grip as he grabbed his weapons and rammed Darkfury through him once again.

"And I'm Death." Tails replied.

The ground began to shake underneath their feet as it began to crack.

**_"Oh great, what's going on now?" _**Maxis demanded.

Tails pushed the cloned Sonic off Darkfury for the second time as the world around him seemed to… glitch out. The ground began to open up more as Tails began to run away from the havoc that was being created.

**_"YOU CANT RUN, I AM GOD." _**The words echoed in his mind.

The ground eventually caught up to him as he finally fell through.

* * *

**_(End song)_**

**_(And now it's over.)_**

Tails opened his eyes as he found himself in the middle of the streets, with Darkfury held up to a Sweepers neck, and Judgment's barrel stuffed down the throat of another Sweeper. He looked around as other Sweepers were dead around him, created by his work.

**_"Is THIS reality? Or another illusion?" _**Maxis asked.

Tails quickly dispatched both Sweepers as he put them away and made a run for it, being chased by both TEA and Sweepers. he found a jeep that was conveniently parked nearby and hotwired it as it took off, dodging the Mobotropolis traffic as he made his way through the ruined city. His way was blocked as a blockade of TEA members and Sweepers cluttered the way.

_"You think this thing is built for running people over?" _Tails asked.

**_"Well, it was made to withstand explosions." _**Maxis replied.

Tails took that as a 'yes' as he shifted it into high gear and charged forward, some were smart enough to get out of the way, while some met an unfortunate end at the hands of a wanted criminal as he made his way out of Mobotropolis.

**_"I don't know what we saw back there, but I don't want to see that place again." _**Maxis spoke, a clear sense of dread in his voice.

Tails could only nod his head in reply.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it. I kind of went overboard with it, didn't I? Still, there's your chapter. If you read over it carefully, I was hinting a lot of stuff, as in 'YOU CAN'T RUN, I AM GOD' and all that good stuff. You're welcome by the way, I lost a lot of sleep over Sonic .exe.**

**But moving onto our chapter question, what was your experience with Sonic .exe? And if you've never played of it, let alone heard of it. I would like for you to type it up in Google or YouTube and then post your thoughts about it.**

**Until next time…**

**Sonic .exe: Don't be afraid of the dark, be afraid of what's in it.**

**Me: Can't you haunt someone else?**

Sonic .exe: …I AM GOD.

**Me: And you're annoying, GTFO.**


	4. The Captain

**Chapter Four: The Captain**

As Tails continue to drive the jeep out of Metropolis, the images of what he saw continued to cloud his mind. The images of death and decay continued to fill his mind.

_"I keep thinking, what did I even see back there?" _Tails wondered.

**_"Ever believe in String Theory?" _**Maxis asked.

_"You don't think that killing that clone transported us to a dimension." _Tails replied.

**_"Well, everything was happening quickly." _**Maxis reminded, **_"What If that is the 'darkness' that Aeredis spoke of?"_**

_"I expected something that could die less quickly." _Tails answered.

The sounds of helicopters went overhead as they were on Tails' track, spinning up their miniguns as they locked onto the jeep. The fox quickly jerked the jeep in a different direction as he barely dodged them, he looked back in the mirror to see more helicopters, along with ATV's and an APC on his track.

**_"I didn't think we would get THIS much attention!" _**Maxis exclaimed.

Tails went off the road as he began to cut through decayed grass that surrounded Mobotropolis, throwing the APC off for a while, but only to have the ATV's get closer, seeing as they were built for the offroad. The fox grabbed Judgment and shot at the closest ATV, making it flip into the air as the driver was dislodged.

_"You think we can shake them?" _Tails asked.

**_"Personally? No!" _**Maxis answered.

A helicopter came up on the jeep as Tails tried to shoot at it, only for the bullets to make little effect on its armor. The door on the side opened up as the Captain had a mounted minigun.

**_"Say goodbye."_** The Captain spoke.

The Captain opened fire as the bullets started to ravage the jeep, causing an acid effect as it started to melt the hull.

**_"Oh shit." _**Maxis spoke, **_"If we plan on getting away, we need to end this now!"_**

_"Kinda hard to shoot!" _Tails reminded.

The Captains helicopter went ahead as Tails' jeep began to reach a cliff.

_"I'm going for it." _Tails decided.

**_"Are you insane?" _**Maxis demanded.

Tails didn't answer as he set the cruise control on and started to climb his way to the front of the jeep. The Captain pulled out a SMAW rocket launcher, its frame infected by Dark Matter as it had a dragonic look to it.

**_"Die in hellfire!" _**The Captain shouted.

The Captain shot the missile as it went under the jeep, propelling Tails forward as he grabbed ahold of the helicopter.

"You're going down with me!" Tails shouted.

Tails grabbed The Captains leg as he fell out of the helicopter, along with Tails as they both plummeted to the water and jagged rocks below. The ATV's and the APC stopped in their tracks as they met the ridge, the helicopters disengaged as they hovered.

As far as any of them were concerned, both of them perished.

* * *

**Tailstheassassin25 presents…**

**Along with various themes and music…**

**Tails' Redemption: Retribution**

* * *

Tails woke up as he found himself at the mouth of a cave, he felt weak as he tried to get up and off the rock ground. He saw the Captain attempting to get up on his feet. The fox instinctively got up and slammed his assailant against a stone wall.

""Not so tough without your men now are you?" Tails demanded.

**_"Piss off, traitor." _**The Captain replied.

The Captain's response was a quick knee to the gut and his head slammed against the stone wall.

"What was the importance of 'Obsidian'?" Tails demanded.

**_"What's it to you?" _**The Captain asked.

Tails wrapped his hands around his neck and began to strangle him, letting go after a while as he dropped the Captain on the ground, leaving him gasping for air.

**_"I don't know what its importance is for!" _**The Captain answered.

Not satisfied with the answer, Tails slammed his foot down the Captains right knee, dislocating it as he screamed out in pain.

**_"I said I didn't know!" _**The Captain answered, **_"I was only supposed to tell the King when it was finished!"_**

"What images did I see after killing the project?" Tails demanded, picking the Captain up.

**_"Images?" _**The Captain questioned, **_"What in the hell are you talking about?"_**

"Am I going to have to beat it into your thick skull?" Tails asked, "What did I see?!"

**_"I don't know what you saw!" _**The Captain answered.

Tails lost it again as he grabbed a sharp rock and slammed it into The Captains stomach, twisting it around as more screams of pain only came out.

**_"Please… I don't know anything!" _**The Captain answered, **_"I was only making sure that progress was being made!"_**

**_"Tails, think a little before you decide to bash his head in." _**Maxis spoke.

"How about we see what's behind this mask?" Tails demanded.

**_"Please, anything but that!" _**The Captain begged.

Tails wasn't having it as he took off the face mask in one movement, seeing a familiar and unlikely face.

**_"Oh shit…" _**Maxis mumbled.

"Amy?" Tails asked, surprised.

What started as a small sob turned into crying as Tails was pulled into the hardest embrace. Out of all people in the world, Amy was the Captain of Mobotropolis. The past few years have made her change a little, her hair wasn't as pink anymore, but it was a bit longer. The scars on the right side of her face from where Tails bashed a bottle of champagne have healed up quite nicely. Her eyes were a dull green now.

Tails returned the embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her cry into his chest. He reached up as he took the voice changer off of her neck.

"Amy, I-I didn't know it was…" Tails tried to explain.

"It's fine." Amy assured, whimpering, "I deserve nothing less. I'm an idiot and a fool for believing in Sonic, I deserve death."

"Don't say that!" Tails exclaimed, "We make mistakes."

"But THESE mistakes?!" Amy demanded, "I tried to kill you, KILL you!"

"You're only doing what you're supposed to." Tails answered, "And I don't blame you, after what I did."

"Forget the past." Amy assured, "I learned my mistakes, and I have a reminder of it."

Tails popped Amy's knee back into place, and a few hours of talking and catching up.

"So, that's you you're able to use Dragon." Tails noted.

"Having spikes of Dark Matter getting rammed through you isn't fun." Amy admitted, "It takes a lot of energy to fire it, if I decide to put energy into it."

"You don't have to work for Sonic anymore." Tails reminded, "You can come with me to Eggman's laboratory. We can figure something out there."

"You think it'll work out? I don't want to get in the way of you and Fiona." Amy replied.

"We'll find a way." Tails assured.

Both Tails and Amy grabbed their gear as they made their way out of the cave, eventually reaching the mainland. Amy nestled her head on Tails' shoulder as they walked, and he kept an arm wrapped out her waist, keeping her close.

**_"If you reach down a bit further, you can touch her ass." _**Maxis reminded.

_"You're the worst pervert of all time." _Tails replied.

Tails did take a quick glance at her ass, which has grown to be larger and more firm. Perverted thoughts begin to slowly invade his mind.

Simply put? Time with Fiona has turned him into sex monster.

"About what happened two years ago…" Tails began.

"It wasn't my place to run my mouth." Amy answered, "I didn't think you and her had such a deep connection."

"Sorry for breaking a bottle of champagne on your face." Tails apologized.

"I couldn't really feel it, the champagne numbed my face." Amy assured.

A helicopter flew overhead, putting Tails and Amy on edge as they were caught in its spotlight, spinning its miniguns up as it locked on them.

"Let me get this one." Amy spoke.

Amy propped Dragon up on her shoulder as she built up energy, only to fire it later as this white bolt of energy with a red dragon tail to come out of its barrel. The rocket hit the side of napalm ignited the side of the helicopter, melting it as it just fell out of the sky.

**_"Did you feel the energy coming off from that shot?" _**Maxis asked.

_"You know I don't feel that stuff." _Tails reminded.

Amy breathed for a little bit as she sat Dragon down, sitting on a rock.

"That was… powerful!" Tails complimented, "How did you even get such a powerful weapon?"

"It was either the SMAW or an AA-12." Amy answered, "I decided to take my chances with this beauty."

Tails took a tracker out of his pocket and turned it on as he handed it to Amy, taking another one out as he activated it.

"You might want to be standing up." Tails spoke.

She did so as a Collector swooped in and picked her up, another came as it picked up Tails, talking them back to the laboratory.

* * *

**Maxis is quite the pervert, isn't he? Sorry for the lack of introduction, I think you get the rundown by now. Moving on to the question of the chapter…**

**Anyone that plays on Steam would know about the Steam Summer Sale that's coming up. What would you recommend that I should get? Keep in mind that I do everything from a Dell laptop, so… yeah, no Skyrim.**


	5. Sleep Deprived

**Chapter Five: Sleep Deprived**

The Collector Bots landed at Eggman's laboratory as they let Tails and Amy down with slight hesitation. Tails simply walked around while Amy stumbled, trying to find her balance again.

"It takes time to get used to." Tails assured.

"And when does that happen?" Amy asked, falling on her ass.

"A few more rides." Tails answered, helping her up.

Tails walked through the doors as he found Eggman in his swiveling chair, inspecting the Chaos Emerald, energy levels, cameras and so forth. The fox simply rasped on the table as he got his attention.

"Ah, there you are!" Eggman exclaimed, "You have me quite the scare back in Mobotropolis."

"Speaking of that." Tails replied, "I saw stuff that I'd rather not talk about."

"I managed to pull up records on Obsidian as well." Eggman replied.

Eggman spun in his chair as he hit a few buttons, bringing documents up on the computer.

"As you can see." Eggman began, "Obsidian was a testing bed for psychological levels. It didn't focus on physical or mental warfare, but one of the brain and how long it could take before it could snap. When you were fighting Obsidian, the images you saw were transmitted through the smell of blood."

_**"NOW that explains something!"**_ Maxis exclaimed.

"How they managed to accomplish it are beyond me." Eggman continued, "What you saw after the Obsidian Effect was a total opposite of this dimension."

The world around him seemed to decay as their voices were drowned out until they became nonexistent. The lights seemed to cut off suddenly, following the decay.

_**"Here we go again." **_Maxis mumbled.

* * *

_**(WARNING: The following scene will contain imagery of mutilation and/or gore. You have been warned.)**_

_**(Now playing 'Red Meat' by Two Down.)**_

The lights cut back on as they flickered, revealing rusted walls where some parts were painted in blood. Tails looked on the ground where trails of blood were painted, by someone dragging a body or someone dragging themselves. The thought sent a chill up the fox's spine as he looked around, seeing a sign that was written in blood:

_**"I'M COMING FOR YOU."**_

The sign made Tails' body shake as it felt like breaking down. He recollected himself the best he could as he made his way to the Collector Bay, The hallway becoming too dark for him to see in the further he went. In the distance of the hallway, he saw what looked like two small red lights in the distance, moving in an insane motion. He looked for a switch, finally finding it as he switched it on. Only to be greeted by the darkest sight.

Tails saw Amy with the most wicked of smiles, with the same black and red eyes as Obsidian. He was utter shocked in her appearance as blood drenched her clothing. She held a butchers knife in her hands as it dripped with blood. Instinctively, Tails reached for Judgment, only to find it gone, along with Darkfury. Tails barely missed Amy's tackle as she was fully determined to take his head off with the knife.

Tails looked on the ground for a weapon, only to find that the only thing good for a weapon was a metal pole. Leaving no other choice, he picked it up and swung it as it made contact with Amy's side, making her stagger in her assault. The fox hesitated little as he ran her through with the pole and slammed it into a wall, pinning her there as she slowly bled out. Tails felt weak in the knees as he fell down, gasping for air. Amy finally stopped moving as she fell limp, finally dead.

_"Oh shit."_ Tails thought, _"I don't understand how I haven't snapped yet."_

No answer came from the neighbor in his head.

_"Shit, no reply."_ Tails cursed.

Tails took the knife from Amy's head hands as he continued onward to the Collector Bay, only to find the robots destroyed. He looked around for anything that would serve as a better weapon, finding a Collector Blade that came with the robots. He wasted no time replacing the knife as he found himself better prepared for whatever hell this place threw at him.

Speaking of Hell…

The ground began to shake under Tails' feet as it cracked apart, revealing pits of lava and fire. Tails spun his tails up as he began to fly up, hoping to get to the end. No matter how hard he tried, or how fast he flew, the fire was always right behind him. He could feel his pump out whatever energy he had left before it could shut down.

Tails finally did give out as he stopped going go up and started to go down. He could feel himself burn as he fell down to the hellish pit below. Out of what vision he had left, he could see bodies fall into the pit with him.

And then this hellish world finally went black…

* * *

**_Tailstheassassin25 presents…_**

**_Along with various themes and music..._**

**_THIS chapter aided by the miniature nightmare of the Tails Doll..._**

**_Tails' Redemption: Retribution_**

* * *

**_(And now the bad part is over, end song.)_**

Tails opened his eyes as his vision slowly adjusted to the lighting in the room. He felt nauseous, to say the least. He had a pounding headache, his insides felt like they were on fire and this sickening taste for meat was in his mouth.

**_"HEY!"_** Maxis shouted.

_"Please shut up…"_ Tails begged.

**_"what the heck happened to you?"_** Maxis demanded,**_ "One minute you're having a conversation, and the next thing we know is that your puking your insides out!"_**

_"Metaphorically speaking, right?"_ Tails asked.

"Well, yeah!" Maxis answered.

Tails slowly sat up as he felt his muscles constricted, he slowly stretched as he felt them get loose again. He found a note on the medical tray next to him as he picked it up to see it was written by Fiona.

_"Dear, my little psychopath."_ Fiona's note began.

_**"That's an understatement.**_" Maxis commented.

_"Me, Amy and Sally went off on a mission."_ Fiona's note continued,_ "Not sure when we'll be back. So you'll have to entertain yourself for a few hours. Eggman examined your psychological state and it'll be a while before you get the results. Please take care of yourself for me. Love, Fiona."_

"Isn't that cute._" _Maxis commented.

Tails simply smacked the side of his head as he laid back down on the medical bed.

* * *

Somewhere in the sewers of Radical City, Fiona, Amy and Sally roamed Its passages. Fiona was in front, Amy in the middle and Sally in the back. Fiona crept up to an entrance as saw two men, both with TEA Tags.

"Two guys." Fiona noted, "Both of them have shitty end weapons, meaning they could jam at any time."

Amy had her sidearm of choice, a Five-Seven Semi-Automatic Pistol, ready for action. Sally had her weapons of choice, which was a tomahawk and throwing knives. She also urban camouflaged pants and jacket, along with some boots and Kevlar vest. She had about twenty throwing knives in total and with one tomahawk on her back, holstered in its protective sheath.

"So, who wants the honors of killing them?" Fiona asked.

Sally stepped up to the plate as she had out two throwing knives, she popped out from behind the wall that was keeping them from being seen and threw them. Both of them hitting their mark as they hit their main artery, making them bleed out.

"And you said throwing blades were useless." Sally commented, retrieving her knives.

Fiona playfully nudged her as she walked by, Amy followed as she just had a grin on her face. Sally smiled as she followed them further down the rat maze of pipes.

* * *

**_YO! Sorry for the long wait, I was kind of stuck on a writer's block for the past week or so and I just couldn't think of anything. So I was just videos made by Jamie 'The Great' Clement (Also known as Clementj642) and I saw this one video of him playing Sonic R with his friend BJ. It was all fine and dandy until I saw Clement pick the Tails Doll…_**

**_Nothing bad about that right? WRONG._**

**_Anyways before I rant, the chapter question of the day: What scary being (Game or real life) would you have as a roommate? Mine would be Slender Man, because he doesn't make a noise and he doesn't use my toothpaste._**

**_*Screen blurs a little*_**

**_Me: Ugh… Dammit Slendy!_**

**_Until next time people!_**


	6. Fires of Hell

**Chapter Six: Fires of Hell**

Fiona, Amy and Sally continued their trek through the sewers, finally reaching their destination. Fiona started to climb up the ladder first as she pushed the sewer grate off, climbing up as she found herself in the Metropolis Zone, though it looked more of an abandoned city than anything else. Amy was next to climb up, followed by Sally as she closed the sewer grate.

"Never in my life am I going through that many pipes again." Amy complained.

"It's better than walking above ground." Fiona reminded, "Anyway, let's recap."

Fiona sat down on a conveniently placed bench as she cleared her throat.

"Though it looks like we're here to assist TIA in protecting Metropolis," Fiona began, "We're actually here for the Chaos Emerald they recovered from Sweeper Base, how they managed to find it is beyond me."

"It wouldn't exactly be nice, considering they made themselves traitors to protect Tails." Amy replied.

"It's not exactly something I would've done years ago." Sally added, "But this isn't when Robotnik was ruling."

"I don't like it either." Fiona admitted, "But if we want to make a machine, capable of toppling an empire, we need that Emerald."

"If I'm not mistaken, this makes this our fourth emerald?" Sally asked.

"If I remember correctly." Fiona answered.

* * *

_**Tailstheassassin25 presents…**_

_**Along with various themes and music…**_

_**Tails' Redemption: Retribution**_

* * *

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

Tails was in the exercise room, working the bag as he punched and kicked it. For added effect, he put a picture of Sonic's face on the front, to give him that extra mile. He wore simple shoes, pants and shirt as he worked out, along with some fingerless gloves. Tails finally took a break as he sat down in a chair and dumped some water on his face.

_"It feels good to actually do something besides killing people."_ Tails commented.

**_"It's not exactly a loved passion, is it?"_** Maxis asked.

_"Not really."_ Tails answered.

Tails simply shrugged as he trekked to their room, throwing himself on the bed as fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

_**(Note: the upcoming will not contain imagery of gore or mutilation, up until the end though.)**_

_**(Now playing 'Nothing for me Here' by Dope)**_

Tails opened his eyes as he found himself on Angel Island, when the Echidna tribe still existed. He looked around as he saw nothing but whiteness around the island.

_**"Well, it's a nice change of scenery."**_ Maxis commented.

_"Amen."_ Tails replied.

Tails walked along a stone path as he went through a small cave path, reaching the large temple on the other side. He looked as he saw the Echidna's lined up on both sides, holding staffs horizontally. As he started walking down the middle, he was startled as the first pair of Echidna's turned their staffs vertically and slammed the bottom end on the ground. He quickly grew used to it as he continued to walk.

_"Hero of Damnation."_ The Echidna's chanted.

Tails listened to their chanting as he continued, climbing up the stairs as he reached top to see Tikal.

_"Our Hero of Damnation has finally come to see us._" Tikal spoke.

"I didn't think I was your hero." Tails replied.

_"Your heroes have played a part in our civilization for years, even during our downfall."_ Tikal assured, _"We've always gave them a gift to help fight against the Darkness that comes in the worlds darkest hour."_

"A gift?" Tails asked.

_"Many different things, from weapons forged from the hottest fire to fabric made from the finest leather."_ Tikal answered,_ "And now, it's time to receive yours."_

Tikal pulled a small brown box out of nowhere to reveal a pair of black fingerless gloves with small trails of Dark Crystals growing on them. Their presence around them was warm as they got off their own heat, as if they were made in a hot fire.

_"I present you with our finest gift, Hatred and Peace."_ Tikal spoke, handing the box to him.

Tails took Hatred and Peace out of the box and put them on, already feeling his hands warming up as wore them.

"They feel so warm." Tails commented, "It's feels like they'll burn my hands."

Hatred and Peace singed his hands as they 'welded' to his hands, getting a cry of pain out.

_"Enjoy your new gift, hero."_ Tikal replied, _"May this present light a fire in the darkness that will follow."_

The temple shook violently as loose foundation fell off, landing next to them.

**_"What the hell was that?"_** Maxis asked.

The ground shook violently again as it was worse than before.

_"It's time for you to leave us; I do hope we meet again in the future."_ Tikal replied.

The sky began to turn red and crack open as the world around him began to change, turning everything into a darker place around him.

_"I think it's time to go."_ Tails thought.

Tails was suddenly grabbed around his neck as he was met a Tikal with blood dripping from her dress and face. Along with the same dark and red eyes.

**_"I'm going to turn you into my next dinner!"_** Tikal spoke.

Tails made a swift uppercut to her head as fire came out of the glove, setting her head on fire. Tikal screamed in pain as black fire engulfed her head. He pushed her off the temple as she plummeted to her death below. Tails looked out as what was once peaceful echidnas became bloodthirsty savages, all of them with bloodied pikes.

_**"We're going to have one hell of a time getting out of here.****"**_ Maxis commented.

Tails found an extra pike where he was and picked it up, black fire covering it completely.

"Oh shit." Tails spoke, admiring the pike.

Tails took a deep breath, exhaling as he ran down the steps, pike out front as the bloodthirsty echidnas quickly got out of the way. Tails ran by as he continued to run, the fire burning as he continued to run. He made his way through the cave passage as he made his way to the altar to see a familiar face:

Sonic, with black and red eyes, and more blood covering his face.

"Fuck off already!" Tails shouted.

Tails swiped up as he impaled Sonic on the pike, burning him alive as he screamed out in pain, fire covering him.

"Burn motherfucker BURN!" Tails continued, "I fucking hate **YOU!**"

Tails dropped Sonic's charred remains as he went lifeless, dropping the pike shortly afterwards as he sat on the altars steps. A sudden pain came to Tails' head as he grasped it, coughing as he spat up blood.

**_"You thought you could kill me."_** Sonic spoke in his mind, _"You were **WRONG!**"_

Tails' eyes widened in disbelief as he stared into a pool to see his reflection, but it wasn't his. He saw a Tails that had charred fur, the front of his fur covered in blood, and what fur that wasn't touched was a pale yellow. His eyes were large, with the same and black and red, he was also missing a tail.

**_"Continue all you want, but it won't save you."_** The other Tails spoke.

Tails was quickly grabbed around his neck as he was hoisted up in the air to see his reflection holding him, kicking around and gasping for air. Fear took ahold of as he struggled, his life slowly slipping away from him.

**_"I am Maverick, and your heart is mine."_** The reflection spoke.

* * *

**_(End song.)_**

Tails woke up as he found himself, looking at the orange and blue sky. He quickly got up and looked around as he found himself in the wreckage and rubble of what seemed to be an assault. He looked to see charred bodies of people surrounding him; further inspection showed that they were TEA members. Tails recollected himself as he shifted around the rubble, finding destroyed Collector Bots, and other robots of Eggman's creation destroyed.

_**"What the hell happened?"**_ Maxis demanded.

"I don't know." Tails admitted.

Tails sat on the destroyed remains of a vehicle as he looked down at his hands, seeing Hatred and Peace covering them.

"You ever think there'll be an end to this?" Tails asked.

_**"I don't know if there will be one."**_ Maxis admitted.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tails saw something move, but barely. The kitsune got up as he walked over and dragged the figure up on his feet to reveal an orange skunk.

"You better have a good excuse to not have your innards ripped out." Tails threatened.

"Piss off." The skunk replied.

The skunk was answered with his head combusting into flames, thanks to Hatred and Peace.

"Feel like talking now?" Tails demanded.

Tails removed his hands from the skunks head, dousing the flames.

"What they say about you is true, you're a monster!" The skunk exclaimed.

"And I'm also someone that doesn't have time for your bullshit." Tails replied, "You better tell me what happened here or so help me I'm going to rip your arm off and beat you to death with it!"

_**"I call bluff."**_ Maxis commented.

The weasel was clearly trembling from Tails' choice of words.

"O-okay, you win!" The weasel exclaimed, "TEA traced your base of operations and hunted you down, we took your doctor friend, any weapons and the Chaos Emeralds to Blood Island. Then we went looking for you and the fox bitch."

The weasel had a quick punch to his stomach.

"That's 'Fiona' to you." Tails replied, "Where can I find Blood Island?"

"Forget it, even if I know where it was, I wouldn't tell you." The skunk replied.

Tails simply held up his a hand as fire engulfed it.

"Want to take that route again?" Tails asked.

"N-no!" The skunk shouted, "Blood Island is off the Spagonian coast, can't miss it!"

"You could've done something better than live this life you know." Tails replied.

"I didn't want to." The skunk admitted, "My parents forced me into it."

"Authority figures?" Tails asked.

"Politicians." The skunk admitted, "and chances are they're kissing the 'Kings' hand right now."

Tails let him go as he stepped away.

"Find food, weapons and a place to lay low." Tails advised, "Wipe any connection to TEA."

"And how do I do that?" the skunk questioned, brushing himself off.

Tails lit fire in his hands again as it turned into a fireball.

"With fire." Tails answered, "I never got your name."

"It's Orion." The skunk answered.

"Well, do what you have to do." Tails replied, "Who knows, we'll meet up in the future."

Tails and Orion went their separate paths, Orion finding a place to lay low.

And Tails, to find his way to Blood Island.

* * *

**And scene, sorry that I couldn't put this out earlier, I was too lazeh to write it. Anyways, Eggman is gone, the Emeralds are stolen, and Tails is close to a psychological breakdown. How will this insanity end?**

**And for our chapter question: Nintendo and Sega have banded together to make the Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, three actually, and their moving to a fourth as we speak for the Wii U. Which one is your favorite? And if you don't like any of them. What would you like both companies to do in a Mario and Sonic game in the future?**

**Until next time, my good people!**


	7. Raining Ashes Pt1

**Chapter Seven: Raining Ashes Pt1**

Amy, Sally and Fiona ran their way through the sewers, being pursued by TEA members. They managed to grab the Emerald, shortly after the TIA resistance was crushed. They created obstacles as they ran, creating space between them and their pursuers.

"There's the ladder!" Fiona exclaimed, pointing at their exit.

Amy quickly scrambled up the ladder, followed by Sally. Fiona almost made her way up until she was yanked down, landing on the ground.

"Just go!" Fiona shouted, "I'll catch up!"

Fiona pulled her knife out as she stabbed into the foot of a nearby TEA member, making him yelp out in pain as he fell over. She wasted little time as she stabbed down on his neck, killing him. She looked as she saw other pursuers coming her way.

'Today just isn't their day.' Fiona thought.

* * *

**Tailstheassin25 presents…**

**Along with various themes and music…**

**Tails' Redemption: Retribution**

* * *

Tails sat in a container, being deathly silent as the boat he was on made its way to Blood Island. TEA Members were swarming everywhere, making sure this place was secured.

**_"I'm surprised we got in here."_** Maxis commented.

_"Me too."_ Tails replied, _"My insides feel like they're on fire."_

**_"It's Dark Matter withdrawal."_** Maxis explained, **_"You've been on it for so long, your body doesn't know how to function without it."_**

_"Oh dandy."_ Tails sarcastically replied.

The boat made an abrupt halt.

**_"Looks like it's our time to get out."_** Maxis spoke.

Tails raised his hands up as he lifted the lid off, getting up as looked around the Cargo Hold. Quickly getting out of the box and shutting it as he hid in the darkness. The fox peeked out from his hiding place as he saw one TEA Grunt, smoking a cigarette.

_"Don't they know smoking kills?"_ Maxis asked.

_"I don't think our friend cares."_ Tails answered.

Tails looked around for any type of weapon he could use, only to find an ice pick and a piece of strong copper wire. Hatred and Peace would be useful if he had a constant source of Dark Matter. He picked it up the ice pick and weighed it in his hands, putting it on his back thanks to the sling that came with it. Tails picked up the copper wire and wrapped it around his hands, as if he was going to choke someone with it.

That was, of course, his intention.

Tails quickly made his way behind the TEA Grunt and wrapped the copper wire around his neck in one quick motion, cutting air, circulation and eventually life from him. He dragged the lifeless body over to the crate and stuffed him in.

_"Quick and efficient."_ Tails thought to himself.

Tails made his way out of the Cargo Bay and onto the main deck, jumping off and landing into the shallow water as he was on Blood Island's beach.

Funny story, Blood Island wasn't always a place of misery and exile.

* * *

_Two years earlier…_

**_(Now playing 'Exile Vilify' by The National.)_**

It was the middle of the winter, the snowstorm hitting the island hard, this place, known as Turtle Island, due to its shape of a turtle, was caught in the middle of it. What seemed like a simple winter vacation with Vanilla, Cream and the Chaotix turned into misery quickly. Tails walked outside in the middle of the storm, his heavy coat and clothing of choice sideblasted by snow. He walked through the seemingly endless amounts of snow, never ceasing to end as he continued. The fox's mind was somewhere else, clouded by the recent events of his life. His recent attempts of getting in touch with Sonic were always cut short, if not by personal meeting, then by phone calls.

Tails walked up a steep hill to a cliff that overlooked the now frozen ocean, seeing the lights of the distant Spagonian towers. They looked warm and inviting in the distance. He kicked a piece of ice off to see how far down it was. Judging from the distance, simply falling would kill him.

Last minute change of thought? Near death, dead if nobody found him.

Tails' ears perked, hearing shouts in the distance. Maybe from Vanilla, maybe from Vector. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he took a step forward; plummeting to what would seem a certain death.

* * *

**_(End song.)_**

Tails walked along the shallow area as he found the rock that went through his stomach, rubbing the top of it.

**_"It's surprising it didn't kill you."_** Maxis commented,_** "Evisceration happened almost instantly, it would've killed you if Spagonia didn't have a hospital so close to the shore."**_

Tails simply shrugged as he started to climb up the side, as much as he wanted to use his tails to fly up, it would burn energy. Climbing a wall? Same method, but less. He reached the top as he looked around, the resort turned into a prison camp for 'criminals'. He crouched down into one of the bushes as a convoy of supply carriers was going by.

**_"Only way in, unless you see a pizza boy disguise lying around."_** Maxis commented.

Tails took the ice pick off his back as he readied it, seeing his target at the back of the convoy. He dashed out of his hiding spot as he stuck the pick to the inside, using it to sling inside. The fox pulled it off only to find the pick part broken off, so he simply tossed it aside as he looked around for a different weapon.

Sure enough, he did.

Sitting in a locker, he found an MK14 semi-automatic rifle, complete with extended clips, silencer, scope and adjustable stock. He also found a spare uniform that could fit a Mobian fox.

_"No need for pizza delivery."_ Tails thought to himself.

He wasted no time as he put the uniform on, and slinging the custom MK14 on his back. He felt a small piece of paper in one of the pockets, so he fiddled around in them until he found a piece of paper, covered in a familiar perfume. He unfolded it to read what it said.

_"Dear, foxboy."_ The massage began, _"You owe one now. Love, Rouge."_

Just for added effect, there was a kiss mark on the paper.

_"Well, that's nice."_ Tails thought to himself, somewhat sarcastic.

Tails crumpled up the paper and threw it out the back, hitting the ground. The last of the convoy pulled into the prisons gate as they came to a stop. His ride continuing to go until it pulled up into a gate.

**_"How far down does this place go?"_** Maxis wondered.

_"I don't remember this place having an underground."_ Tails answered,_ "They were building something the last time I was here though."_

Tails could feel the truck move again as it moved past the gates and down a service ramp.

**_"I don't like where this is going."_** Maxis spoke,**_ "We should've been noticed by now."_**

For some reason, it began to feel hot. Like, scorching hot. Tails climbed out as he landed on the ramp, looking to see a giant industrial fire that would've engulfed them if they didn't act.

_**"Holy hell."**_ Maxis spoke,_** "Someone KNEW we were in there!"**_

_"Surprised?"_ A voice spoke.

Tails pulled out his MK14 as he looked around.

"Who's there?!" Tails demanded.

A floating drone flew in front of him as it projected a hologram of Sonic.

_"Hello, 'brother'."_ Sonic spoke.

"Stow it, you're no brother of mine." Tails replied.

_"Why the cold shoulder?"_ Sonic asked,_ "I thought we were on the same team."_

"That changed when you decided to make me Mobius' Most Wanted." Tails reminded, "Nice to know that your recent attempt really put me in a bind."

_"Oh please."_ Sonic replied,_ "This is nothing compared to what will actually happen."_

Tails simply crossed his arms.

"And what will 'actually happen'?" Tails asked.

_"A Monster will come alive."_ Sonic explained, _"One day from now, a monster will come alive and it will destroy everything. Your hopes, dreams, passion, sorrow, everything."_

"Can't wait." Tails replied.

Tails sucker punched the drone, knocking it off course as it flew into the fire.

_"Monster, monster my ass."_ Tails thought to himself.

Tails spotted an elevator shaft as he went over, getting in and clicking a button.

_**"Can't wait to see what this place has to offer."**_ Maxis spoke.

* * *

**Well, Hell is coming together, now is it?**

**Chapter question: What is the BEST emulator you've played? I'm thinking of getting some.**

**Until next time, my good person!**

**NOTE: If you DO give me a name of an emulator, please give a description of it please.**


End file.
